Rolf's Hawlucha
Rolf's Hawlucha is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality As shown in his first appearance, Hawlucha is willing to challenge and accept anyone as an adversary. He takes pride in his strength and prowess and is quite honorable in battle. Much like Rolf, he can be calm and a highly dedicated fighter, even willing to fight to the end if not intervened. He is determined and respects his opponents if they are seen as formidable against his speedy assaults. He doesn't tolerate bullies and will protect the weak, being sought as a role model. He always finds a way to improve himself and work very hard to be open towards others. He is fairly stubborn and can make note as to how an enemy is strong or has a weak point. When he faces dishonorable opponents, he'll still engage in battle with them and will do everything in his power to invoke justice and defeat them. Overview Hawlucha made his first appearance in "The Smell of Triumph", where be battled against Rolf's Frogadier. He easilt blocked Frogadier's Aerial Ace, threw hi, and dealt damage with Wing Attack. When Frogadier used Water Pulse, Hawlucha dodged and dealt more damage with Karate Chop, but sustained damage from Bubble. Both Pokemon then dealt damage to the other with Aerial Ace, and immediately afterwards, Rolf stopped the battle and challenged Hawlucha to a duel, to which Hawlucha accepted and used Roost to regain his lost HP. Hawlucha and Rolf went at each other and Hawlucha was soon being pushed back by Rolf, but countered by throwing Rolf over his head. Hawlucha was soon shot into the air by Rof's legs and gained an aerial advantage, flying about around Rolf. Soon, they were at a standstill again, but this time Hawlucha was gaining ground, but was soon thrown into a tree. Hawlucha soon got up and used Karate Chop, hurting Rolf. He used Karate Chop again, but Rolf caught it and punched Hawlucha. Hawlucha soon went after Rolf with Aerial Ace, and the son of a shepherd was hit, but left Hawluchs open and Rolf gave a powerful headbutt and finished Hawluch with a lariat, knocking him into a rock. After the fight, Hawlucha healed himself and started walking away, but Rolf asked for him to tag along, to which Hawlucha accepted and was caught. In "Home on the Ranch", Hawlucha was called out to battle against Korrina's Hawlucha. When Korrina's Hawlucha used Flying Press, Rolf's Hawlucha used Aerial Ace, cancelling out both attacks, yet both sustained damage. Rolf's Hawlucha then went to use Karate Chop, but was blocked, and he then use another Karate Chop, but this time missed and Korrina's Hawlucha dealt a lot of damage with Flying Press. Rolf's Hawlucha then used Roost, regaining his HP. When Korrina's Hawlucha used Flying Press, Rolf's Hawlucha refused to be bested and learned Bounce, dodging the attack and was seen high in the air. Though Bounce missed, the attack left Korrina's Hawlucha open and Rolf's Hawlucha used Flying Press, finaly defeating her. Rolf and Hawlucha were then seen proud of the other and Rolf earned the Rumble Badge. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Hawlucha was called out to at with the other Pokemon on Route 12, where morale was uneasy. He was seen defending Flaaffy when Diggersby was getting rowdy, and was soon cheering when the Urban Rangers decided to build a raft. In "Morals", Hawlucha was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He explained to Sarah's Pokemon that Rolf's training was very exceptional. He then watched Nazz's Spritzee evolve into Aromatisse.. In "Scorching Scorn", Hawlucha was the second Pokemon Rolf used to battle against Ramos, the Coumarine City Gym Leader. It was revealed that he defeated Ramos's Weepinbell, and was fighting against Ramos's Gogoat. Hawlucha used Bounce, and when he went crashing down on Gogoat, Gogoat minimized the blow with Take Down. Gogoat then went for another Take Down, but Hawlucha used his superior reflexes to flip over Gogoat and end up above in the air. Determined to win, Hawlucha used Flying Press, defeating Gogoat and earning Rolf the Plant Badge. In "Frozen in Combat", Hawlucha was mentioned by Clemont to have participated in the Gym battle, alongside Diggersby and Gogoat. In "A Hurried Objective", Hawlucha was called out along with the rest of Rolf's Pokemon to gain some rest for the next day's battle. In "Lost", it was revealed that Hawlucha was deposited into the PC. In "Derniere Way", Hawlucha was revealed to have been added back to Rolf's party in Snowbelle City. In "Trash Picking", Hawlucha was the first Pokemon Rolf used against Wulfric and his Avalugg. Hawlucha readied for battle, despite getting hurt by Snow Warning, but pressed on. He nimbly dodged Abomasnow's Ice Shard with great speed, and dealt a powerful blow with his X-Scissor. When Hawlucha landed, he was caught off guard as hail still hurt him, and Abomasnow dealt an Ice Shard on him. Hawlucha remained able-bodied, and dodged an Ice Beam quickly. Up above, he used Flying Press, and the attack was super effective as well, defeating Abomasnow. Hawlucha took some more hail damage afterwards, but was still able to go on. Later on, it was revealed he was defeated by Avalugg, though he took out Cryogonal as well. In "Once and for All", Hawlucha was seen having deposited into the PC in exchange for Miltank. In "Efforts & Heart", Hawlucha was shown to have been added back to Rolf's party to train. In "The War is Over", Hawlucha was revealed to have been used against Diantha, but was defeated at one point. In "Preparations for the Fray", Hawlucha was revealed to have been sent back into Rolf's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Hawlucha was transferred from the PC to Rolf's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * High Jump Kick * Flying Press * Swords Dance * X-Scissor Trivia * Hawlucha was the only Pokemon caught abnormally, being caught after battling with Rolf himself rather than an actual Pokemon. * Hawlucha was the second Pokemon to have fought against his own kind in a Gym battle, the first being Ed's Tyrunt in "Cliffs & Stones". * Hawlucha is the only Pokemon seen battling on screen in consecutive Gym battles; his first in the Shalour City Gym, and then in the Coumarine City Gym. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Fighting Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Flying Type